<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pros and Cons by aperrywilliams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207574">Pros and Cons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperrywilliams/pseuds/aperrywilliams'>aperrywilliams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But not fluff-fluff, F/M, Fluff, Spencer Reid &amp; Daughter!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperrywilliams/pseuds/aperrywilliams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader looks at the pros and cons of her mom’s boyfriend moving in with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pros and Cons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night’s silence was something (Y/N) did not mind. On the contrary, it provides the peace that a convulsed day couldn’t offer to a 13-year-old teenager, who was beginning to see life with different eyes. Not understand why existed days when everything seemed to be okay, and others, where everything seemed to be wrong, kept (Y/N) frustrated. Her <em>‘relatively’</em> steady childhood contrasted with the emotional revolution she had been dealing with since last year. Her mom always reminded her that she shouldn’t feel bad about it, that everyone goes through this process in their lives, and that every person can deal differently. She didn’t know if her mother said those things only to reassure her or because things were really like that. But whether or not it was true, (Y/N) was sure there was no bad intention in her words. Although sometimes (Y/N) thought her mother was too optimistic for her own good. Still, she loved her mom; she was her only family after all.</p><p>(Y/N) was lying on the couch, with her headphones on, and listening to her favorite band. She was smooth, moving her foot at the rhythm of the music when in the darkness, she saw the tall, slim figure of a man strolling from the hall towards the front door. (Y/N) thought for a second to remain quiet and let the man, who had already put on his coat and scarf, leave the apartment, feeling that no one had seen him go, but the urge to scare him was more substantial.</p><p>This is how (Y/N) switched on the lamp’s light on the table next to the couch. This provoked that the man startled, letting out a yelp. Then he freezes on the spot as a small animal intercepted on its way out. (Y/N) saw the expression of horror in the tall man’s face being caught in his footsteps, and she didn’t hold back a small laugh.</p><p>“Jeez (Y/N)! I didn’t know you were here…” the man said, turning to get a better view of (Y/N).</p><p>“<em>Why are you leaving?</em>” (Y/N) asked nonchalantly. The man frowned, tucking his hands in his coat pockets.</p><p>“Well… Uh, I’m… it’s late. And your mom and I have work early tomorrow,” the man replied as he leaned in one of the wall’s pillar that separates the entrance of the living room.</p><p>“So?” (Y/N) asked, not satisfied with the previous explanation the man gave her.</p><p>“So… we need to sleep?” The man replied. It was evident that he didn’t want to explain too much about it.</p><p>“Yeah. I guess all people need that. But you’ve already slept here before. Why not tonight?”</p><p>Spencer Reid is usually a man <em>full of words</em>, and only rarely has he been left without them. But this time, his brain was unable to articulate a quick, coherent, and concise response. How to explain to your girlfriend’s teenage daughter that even though it sometimes seems like you do, you don’t live in that apartment? Although for Spencer, after dating (Y/N)’s mom for over two years, that place might as well be his home. But it’s not, and he’s a respectful man to both his girlfriend’s space - and (Y/N)’s space as well. He has never wanted to impose himself on their lives.</p><p>“Well. I have some things in my place that I need for work at the first hour in the morning. The logistics would be more complex if I stay…” Spencer trailed off.</p><p>“Oh. I get that. Should be easier if you live here, right?” (Y/N) said coolly. That took Spencer aback.</p><p>Knowing (Y/N) for years now, he could tell she was trying to imply something without saying it directly. And boy, he knows this girl too well. Even if he was dating (Y/N)’s mom for two years or a bit longer, they met more than seven years ago, when (Y/N) was a 6-year-old little girl.</p><p>Spencer and (Y/N)’s mom led a fantastic friendship. And at some point, they confessed they had feelings for each other. For years, Spencer was the <em>‘uncle Spence’</em> to (Y/N). The change had been a bit weird for (Y/N). Still, over time she got used to Spencer being more than a family friend. She even liked the idea, despite not confessing it to anyone.</p><p> "It would probably be easier,“ Spencer admitted.</p><p>"But of course, that’s not considered, right?” (Y/N) insisted. Spencer frowned and narrowed his eyes, looking at (Y/N) and studying her micro-expressions.</p><p>“Don’t do that!” (Y/N) barked.</p><p>“Do what?” Spencer asked.</p><p>“That thing you do! Profiling people!” (Y/N) complained. Spencer snorted a laugh.</p><p>“I’m not profiling you (Y/N). I’m just trying to think of where you want to lead this conversation,” Spencer stated. (Y/N) let out a sigh. There Spencer knew that this would probably be a long conversation. He took off his coat and scarf, hanging them on the rack. He walked into the living room and sat in a chair in front of the couch where (Y/N) was lying.</p><p>“Okay, what is it?” Spencer asked calmly. (Y/N) sat on the couch, frowning and narrowing her eyes, thinking what to say. After a moment of deliverance, (Y/N) spoke.</p><p>“I heard you both talking over the phone the other day. Mom was saying something about the option <em>of you moving in here</em>…” (Y/N) mumbled. She crisscrossed her legs on the couch and looked at Spencer.</p><p>“Oh. You heard <em>that</em>,” Spencer said, recalling that moment. “Did you heard the whole conversation?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Including the part <em>'let me talk to (Y/N) first’</em>…” (Y/N) said.</p><p>Sure enough, Spencer and his girlfriend had been talking about the possibility of him moving in with them. It was something they had thought of for a while but never as a concrete plan until now. But Spencer was apprehensive of precisely how (Y/N) might react. The pair had a good relationship so far, but it might be different if he moved there. Spencer didn’t want to change that, even if it meant always having to leave the apartment in the middle of the night.</p><p>“But she didn’t talk to you, did she?” Spencer questioned. (Y/N) shook her head.</p><p>“No, she didn’t… yet.” (Y/N) replied.</p><p>“And <em>what do you think about that</em>?” Spencer pried. He really wanted to know (Y/N)’s opinion. Maybe it wasn’t the time, and he should have expected his girlfriend to talk to (Y/N), but since they were broaching the point, why not ask?</p><p>“About you moving in?… I don’t know. I mean, I thought about it, but I don’t know if I want it or not.” Spencer winced a little, listening to the teenager’s straight sincerity. “But, it’s not my decision anyway…” (Y/N) shrugged.</p><p>“Sure it does. You live here (Y/N). Why wouldn’t it?” Spencer stated.</p><p>“But I’m no the adult who makes the decisions here. It’s my mom’s and yours. It doesn’t matter what I think…” she trailed off.</p><p>“Don’t say that. Your mom <em>values</em> and <em>cares</em> about your opinion even though sometimes she may not like it, you know?” Spencer said with a hint of a smirk on his face. (Y/N) smiled.</p><p>“Are you talking about the other day that I suggested we can paint the walls black? And mom tried to convince me for three days straight that there are more colors in the world just because she didn’t want to say 'you’re insane, forget it, we are not going to paint black the walls?’…”</p><p>“Yes. That’s a good example.” They both giggled at the memory of the scene. Then a little silence set between them. But it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. (Y/N) broke it minutes later.</p><p>“Do you love her? I mean, really really love her?” (Y/N) asked. Her tone was a little fearful of the answer she might get back.</p><p>“Yes. I do. I love your mom so much.” Spencer confessed without any hesitation.</p><p>“How you can be sure about that anyway? I thought there were more uncertainties than certain in adult life. That is something mom always says and complains about. So, how can you be so sure that you love someone?” (Y/N) asked.</p><p>Spencer never ceased to be amazed by the logic with which (Y/N) analyzed different situations. It was something he admired in her since she was a little girl. Many times Spencer thought that if he had a daughter, he wishes she were like (Y/N).</p><p>“It’s true. <em>You have a point there</em>. Adult life tends to be full of uncertainties in many aspects, even in love life - or sometimes even more in love life. That happens for a simple fact: the horizon of possibilities widens with age. You meet more people, have more social roles, fill up with responsibilities, etc. But human beings need to have some certainty so they can be able to attach to life. That is why our decisions aim to create scenarios that lead us to something to cling to. Now, you don’t make decisions or create spaces where your emotions are threatened, but where you can feel safe and loved. I know what I am saying may lack scientific logic. Still, it’s proven that the emotional area doesn’t work with cause and effect reasoning.</p><p>I’m sorry… I’m rambling. I just want to say that although you can’t be sure of all the things that may happen in the future, that doesn’t scare you anymore when you love someone. This is how you know. When did I realize that I loved your mom? When I no longer cared about our certainties’ precariousness. Because I felt welcomed, loved, and safe, and that’s how she makes me feel every day.”</p><p>(Y/N) listened carefully to Spencer’s words. Although some things still didn’t make sense to her, seeing Spencer trying to explain something so complicated to her made (Y/N) appreciate his attempt. She liked it when Spencer tried to explain things to her because his disposition was not like a genius seeking to prove his superiority. He had a <em>genuine interest</em> in that people could understand him. And that dedication with her - his girlfriend’s daughter - made her feel appreciated.</p><p>“Wow. You are surprisingly good with words,” (Y/N) sentenced, which made Spencer chuckled.</p><p>“I do what I can. Did it at least make any sense to you?”</p><p>“A little, yeah,” (Y/N) confessed.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Spencer said, smiling and relaxing a bit in the chair.</p><p>“You know, when I heard you both talking on the phone that day, I don’t know why I felt bad. I mean, I don’t know if I felt bad, maybe a little anxious? Not that it was the first time that I thought something like this could happen. But I never saw it as something real real, do you get what I said? I’m sorry, I’m not as good as you using words…” (Y/N) trailed off.</p><p>“No, no. It’s okay. I got it. It was always a chance, but saying it at loud makes it more real.” Spencer summarized.</p><p>“That! Yeah. <em>That’s what I’m talking about</em>. And… well… to lessen my anxiety, and be prepared for when this conversation with my mom happened, I made this,” (Y/N) said, pulling out a folded paper from her sweater pocket.</p><p>“What is that?” Spencer asked curiously.</p><p>“<em>A list,</em>” (Y/N) remarked.</p><p>“A list? About what?” Spencer quizzed, with his gaze fixed on the paper in (Y/N)’s hand.</p><p>“Pros and cons,” Spencer tilted his head. “Pros and cons about you moving in here,” (Y/N) explained. Spencer frowned.</p><p>“Did you do a list for that?”</p><p>“Yeah. I know, too nerdy even for you.” (Y/N) blurted.</p><p>“No, no. I wouldn’t say that. I was going to say that it’s something… <em>too analytical,</em> perhaps?” Spencer noted.</p><p>“Hey! I have to pond my options, okay?” (Y/N) grumbled, slapping the paper against one of her knees. Spencer recoiled a bit.</p><p>“Okay. I get it. You’re right. Don’t mad at me. Then… What are the pros and cons?”</p><p>“I’m not going to read it to you. Here…” (Y/N) whined, handling the paper to Spencer. He took it and unfolded it, but he stopped himself before reading.</p><p>“Are you sure you want me to read it?”</p><p>“Yeah, why not? If you want to know what I think,” (Y/N) scoffed, folding her arms in her chest and resting her back on the cushion.</p><p>“Okay…” Spencer did the paper’s first scan. The top had a headline: <em>'The pros and cons of mom’s genius boyfriend (aka the FBI man) moving in with us.' </em>Then the paper had a vertical line in the middle that traced the rest of the page. At the top of the left column was written 'Pros’ and at the top of the right column was written 'Cons.’ The word 'Pros’ had an angel halo drawn above the 'o’, while the word 'Cons’ had an arrow-shaped tail sticking out of the top of the ’s.’</p><p>(Y/N) was looking closely at Spencer’s face to try to guess what he might be thinking, but Spencer looked too composed for her liking.</p><p>“Can you… can you read it at loud?” She asked. Spencer lifted his gaze to look at (Y/N).</p><p>“Yes. I can do that if you want,” Spencer replied.</p><p>“Please, it’s boring already seeing you reading even if you can do it at a speed of light,” she complained.</p><p>“Thank you… I guess?” Spencer sputtered.</p><p>“What? Did you expect a compliment?” (Y/N) huffed a laugh.</p><p>“Not really. You’re right. Okay, I’ll read it now,” Spencer announced.</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“I’m going to skip the title. I guess it’s self-explanatory,” Spencer mused. “Nice drawings, by the way. Self-explanatory too.”</p><p>“Are you an art expert now?” (Y/N) mocked. Spencer curled the corner of his lips in a little smile.</p><p>“Okay, here we go. Pro: <em>'He works in the FBI and knows people who can protect us.’</em> Wait a minute; you don’t think I can protect you both by myself?” Spencer complained. (Y/N) snorted.</p><p>“You should be thanking me that I put that as a pro. I could have written <em>'He lacks the corpulence to knock someone down.’</em> At least I see something positive about that,” (Y/N) said, pointing to the paper.</p><p>“So that you know, this languid body has taken people down before.” (Y/N) puffed a laugh.</p><p>“Okay. If you say so, are you keep reading or what?” Spencer nodded and resumed his reading.</p><p>“Con:<em> 'He doesn’t drive, so he couldn’t pick me up when I need it. My mom would have to keep doing it’</em>. Well… about that. I could drive, it’s just I don’t like to do it. And just for you to know, I could do it if you want,” Spencer offered.</p><p>“Don’t try to bribe me before you see all your cons…” (Y/N) teased. Spencer tried not to smirk.</p><p>“Pro: <em>'He is a walking encyclopedia. My assignments and essays will be read proofed’</em>. Yes. I would say that is a huge 'pro,’ young lady.” Spencer taunted.</p><p>“Oh please, you don’t give yourself that much credit either. I wrote it because it would be quicker to ask for your help than using the internet to do it myself,” (Y/N) sneered.</p><p>“Con: <em>'He is going to fill the fridge with jello.’</em> Hey! What’s wrong with that?! Jello is great and harmless,” Spencer said, faking a hurt voice.</p><p>“Jello is boring and reminds me of hospitals, so I don’t like it,” she protested. Spencer narrowed his eyes, thinking about a reply to that.</p><p>“Okay… and what if I hide them behind your yogurts? That way, you wouldn’t have them in sight,” Spencer offered.</p><p>“I don’t know if it would be enough, but I could think about it,” (Y/N) giggled.</p><p>“Pro: <em>'He hates technology, so he couldn’t use it to spy on me or get my personal information from my emails, my chats, or my search history.' </em> I would never do that!” Spencer hissed.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. It’s a valid concern, okay? I have the right to protect my privacy, right?” (Y/N) told Spencer.</p><p>“Yes, you do. But I insist, even if I had the skills, I wouldn’t do that,” Spencer affirmed.</p><p>“Okay. All right. Don’t get emotional either. Better keep reading,” (Y/N) instructed. Spencer complied.</p><p>“Con: <em>'But he knows someone can do that, and she is his best friend—mental note: put more security on my phone and laptop.’</em> I told you I would never do that!… well, unless you get kidnapped, and we have to rescue you. Sounds like a reasonable condition to you to break that rule?” Spencer questioned.</p><p>“Jeez! How extreme you get sometimes! Okay, just in that case. But only if it’s justified suspicion, nothing about 'threat of’ without proof,” she demanded.</p><p>“Deal.” Spencer agreed.</p><p>“I hope you honor your word. You can keep reading,” (Y/N) said. Spencer put his right hand on her heart to show (Y/N) that he would honor his word. Then he returned his eyes to the paper and continued reading.</p><p>“Pro: <em>'My mom loves him. She wants him near all the time’.</em>” Spencer got silent after reading the sentence.</p><p>“What? You are not arguing that one?” (Y/N) questioned. Spencer shook his head. A tint of pink adorning his cheeks. After clearing his throat, he delivered an answer.</p><p>“What can I say? I love her too, and I want to be with her all the time. I have no objection to this point, to tell the truth,” he confessed. Those words reassured (Y/N), but not totally. There was more fear in her than she could explain.</p><p>“Okay. I’m going to pretend that I believe you. Keep reading,” (Y/N) said. Spencer nodded.</p><p>“Con: <em>'He travels a lot because of his work. <strike>We are</strike> - My mom is going to feel his absence more intensely’.</em>” Spencer gulped. “(Y/N) about that…” Spencer started speaking. (Y/N) cut him off.</p><p>“Now are you going to say you don’t travel that much?” she mocked. (Y/N) looked upset. That point was clearly disturbing for her. </p><p>Spencer swallowed hard and tensed in his spot.</p><p>“No, of course, I’m not going to deny it because it’s true. And I can understand that it’s something that bothers you…” Spencer fidgeting with the paper in his hands, he tried to explain to (Y/N).</p><p>“I’m not saying it for myself. I’m saying it <em>for my mom</em>,” she corrected.</p><p>“Okay. I understand. But my job is like that. We have to travel all over the country doing our job. And believe me, when I’m away, there isn’t a minute that I don’t want to be back. I miss you both when I’m away too. And I’m honest with you, not only do I miss your mom, I miss you too…” (Y/N) huffed a laugh.</p><p>“Please, <em>no flattery needed here </em>either,” (Y/N) rushed to say, annoyed. Spencer pursed his lips and furrowed.</p><p>“It’s not about flattery. I’m frank with you (Y/N). You are an essential part of your mom’s life, and you’ve become a significant part of mine too. I care for you both. And it’s okay; you don’t have to like me. I’m not saying this for that purpose. I’ve never wanted to be an intruder in your relationship with your mom. And the times I have thought about starting a family with your mom - <em>because I have </em>- I always pictured it with you on it. It couldn’t be different.” Spencer stated. (Y/N) shook her head.</p><p>“You say that now. But like everyone else, you’ll end up getting bored with us, and you’ll want to leave,” (Y/N) snapped.</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>“Because that’s what always happens! <em>When trouble comes, people leave.</em>” (Y/N)’s voice broke, and now some tears were running down her cheeks, though she tried to keep them at bay.</p><p>Now things were making sense to Spencer. He understood what one of (Y/N)’s worst fears was: <em>abandonment.</em></p><p>She didn’t want emotional ties because she was afraid of abandonment. And it was worse in this case because she knew it would hurt her mom too. (Y/N) tried to protect her mom and protect herself at all costs. And if that meant having a big gap - physically and emotionally - from the rest of the world, so be it.</p><p>Spencer’s eyes softened when he saw (Y/N)’s vulnerability. He knew very well how much she adored her mother and how protective of her she could become. Spencer got up from the chair and knelt in front of (Y/N). He took one of her hands with both of his and squeezed it gently.</p><p>“I know that things have not been easy for you both. And although I cannot estimate how much, I am sure that you underwent a lot. And never, I assure you (Y/N), I would never want to be another reason for you or your mom feeling hurt. <em>I love you both</em>, and it would never cross my mind to leave you. I promise you. Whatever happens, and if you want, you will always have me by your side.”</p><p>(Y/N) sniffed, avoiding Spencer’s gaze. She felt exposed and ashamed. And though she tried to believe his words, the revolution of emotions inside her made her restless.</p><p>“You are a lucky man, you know? My mom is a great woman, and she deserves all the good in this world. Even though this is a shitty world, she only deserves the best.” (Y/N)’s voice cracked again. Just remembering the times she saw her mom cry in silence because some son of a bitch made her suffer or because a specific situation was overwhelming her. That (Y/N) couldn’t bear it.</p><p>“I know. <em>And you too. You also deserve the best (Y/N)</em>. You are a brave, generous and intelligent girl. You have a big heart; you are your mom’s protector. In your mom’s words - I’m not making it up - <em>'the best thing that ever happened to me in life.’</em> She adores you (Y/N). And I can’t help but agree with her,” Spencer smiled at her. (Y/N) looked at him, hope reflected in her eyes. After seconds of silence, (Y/N) spoke again.</p><p>“You promise? Do you promise that the first fight you will not take your things and leave?” (Y/N) asked. Spencer wiped away some of the dried tears that (Y/N) had on her cheeks with his thumb.</p><p>“Neither the first, nor the second, nor the third. Unless you want me to leave because I will always care that you both are okay and happy.” He was telling the truth and hoped (Y/N) could see that he was honest. (Y/N) nodded.</p><p>“Well then… I think the<em> 'pros’</em> outweigh the <em>'cons,’</em> so… as far as I’m concerned, you have my blessing to move in with us, FBI man.” (Y/N) declared solemnly, trying to hide the grin that began to form in her face. Now it was Spencer who shed some tears. They were tears of happiness, though. That (Y/N) accepted him into her 'family’ was a big step for Spencer. He really cared what she thought and felt.</p><p>“This is the best blessing I’ve ever received in my <em>atheist life</em>,” Spencer pointed out, with a big smile. (Y/N) couldn’t help but start laughing.</p><p>“I forgot to put that as a <em>'pro’</em>: <em>'the FBI man has a weirder sense of humor than we do but get my jokes.’</em>” Spencer started laughing too.</p><p>“I think it’s a great 'pro,’” Spencer declared. “Okay, this conversation made me hungry. Do you think your mom has any jello in the fridge?” Spencer asked jokingly. He got up from where he was kneeling in front of (Y/N).</p><p>“<em>Probably</em>. And just because I’m in a good mood now, I promise not to look disgusted while you eat that thing.” (Y/N) mused as she got up from the couch as well.</p><p>“Wow, thank you very much. Can I reward that by making you some tea and taking out some cookies from the pantry?” Spencer asked. (Y/N) nodded beaming. The beautiful smile on her face filled Spencer’s heart.</p><p>“Yeah. You can do that.” She replied softly. Spencer was pleased with the answer.</p><p>As (Y/N) headed to the kitchen with Spencer, she couldn’t help but think that this tall man had come into their lives to revolutionize them, but in the best possible way. And for the first time that night, she felt the peace and quiet she was looking for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>